Reborn from Ashes
by NostalgicUniverse
Summary: A/U: A/H 1850, Lord Niklaus Mikaelson returns to his castle in Wales after almost seven years. He wants nothing to do with his past but does his past feels the same way?
1. Chapter 1 Introduction

Lord Niklaus Mikaelson, younger brother of Lord Elijah Mikaelson returns to his manor in Wales after almost seven years. He wants nothing to do with his past but does his past feels the same way? Lady Hayley Marshall is on the brink of starting a new life when her past comes knocking at her door. What are their past and why are they both fighting it? Lord Elijah Mikaelson wants nothing but to keep his family from falling apart but at what cost? At the happiness of the people he feels responsible for….

Niklaus Mikaelson DOB 1820  
Hayley Marshall DOB 1826

Elijah Mikaelson DOB 1817

Emily Mikaelson DOB 1823


	2. Chapter 2 Past is knocking at your door

**6th, November 1850**

Jackson held her hand to her surprise and said "Hayley how long are you going to avoid addressing what is it that I feel for you? It has been a year we have known each other and you know by now what my intensions are towards you."

Hayley gently pried her hand free of his grasp and said "Jackson I cannot right now. Something is going on with Kaleb. I cannot…but I promise that if you wait a few more months I will give you my reply."

He said "I will wait Hayley. I will wait."

He squeezed her hand affectionately and left.

Hayley thought a lot about what he had said and wondered _if a man is so caring, loving wants to get married to her then why not accept his proposal? No one has really loved her, cared about her like Jackson does… but what about him?_ Her mind said _"He will never love you Hayley. Come out of that dream world. He never loved you not to mention he is gone from your life. You have three months left with him so let that last and then accept Jackson's proposal."_

In the morning after giving Kaleb his breakfast, she went towards Elijah's study chamber. After knocking in she went in. He was in a meeting with someone. Seeing here there the man curtseyed and left. After greeting him she said after slight hesitation "Elijah I want to talk to you about Jackson."

Elijah asked curiously "what?"

She said "Jackson has proposed to me…" paused at his shocked expressions, felt guilt when he said "Hayley you are .…"

She cut him off by saying firmly this time "just three more months Elijah. Jackson loves me. He never loved me. I wanted him to love me. _You know_ I wanted that but he never and I have to move on. He will be a good father to Kaleb too. I just wanted to tell you that I am thinking of saying yes to him when the time is right."

She gave him a sad smile at the end, turned and left his room. Elijah thought for a moment and then went to his study table.

 **One month later 10th, December, 1850:**

He was walking towards the stable when a young child ran into him, huffing. He held his arm and asked "hey what is the matter?"

He said in a panicked voice "my mother, she is hurt. She needs help."

Klaus asked "Where is she?"

He said "in the shed" pointing towards the shed.

Klaus ran with him. As he entered the shed, he noticed a young woman sitting on the ground holding her forehead. As he walked to her she looked up and he noticed surprise on her face.

He asked "are you alright miss?"

She was so shocked to see him there that she had no words.

He looked around and then without thinking he tore a piece from his shirt and dabbed on the bleeding on her forehead.

She still didnt say anything and then she came out of trance when the child hugged her saying "mama."

Her gaze moved from him to Kaleb as she replaced his hand with hers on her forehead "Kaleb! I am fine."

Klaus kept looking at her, her brunette hair tied in a bun, her olive complexion, her hazel brown eyes which spoke volume right now, only he was unable to read them, his heart fluttering for some reason as he continued to look at her pretty face. He asked again "are you alright."

She nodded and hesitantly said "thank you."

Klaus said "my name is Niklaus Mikaelson but I liked to be called Klaus. I am… used to live here ages ago."

She said at last recovering completely "I see. This is my son. Kaleb Marshall" noticing his glance at the boy standing next to her.

Kaleb looked at him shyly and snuggled close to his mother.

He said "I was told that I will find Elijah in the manor but I have not seen him since I returned."

She said "yes he lives here. He has been traveling for a few days. He will be back by tomorrow."

She started to move away making Klaus curious of who she was, wondering if she was Elijah's wife, Emily. He ran back to her and asked "what is your name?"

She looked towards him and said "Hayley Marshall."

For some reason he felt relieved. He asked "do you know my brother?"

Hayley stopped walking, looked towards him and said "yes."

And walked away leaving him bewildered.

 ** _Flashback Hayley_**

 ** _Nine years ago: 18th July 1841_**

 _He threw her on the bed ignoring her begging "Niklaus please don't. I am your wife. Don't do this. I am willing to…." but he cut her off by tearing her clothes and hissing "what? You are willing to do what? You are my wife so act like my wife."_

 _He pulled her dress up and took her ignoring her tears and protests._

 ** _Two months later:_**

 _She stepped back from him but he grabbed her hand and his other hand swung in the air and landed on her face and he hissed "Tell me whose child is he?"_

 _Hayley cried and said "Niklaus, it is yours."_

 ** _Two and a half years later: January 1844_**

 _Hayley was sitting in the kitchen thinking about past three years with him; about the cruelty he had shown towards her, the occasional beating, the forceful sex, having sex with prostitutes right in front of her, not once presenting her in public as his wife, Indifference and hatred towards Kaleb and wondered why does she still live with him? Why doesn't she kill herself and Kaleb? Why does she still care about him? Why doesn't he die and let her and Kaleb live in peace? She startled when she heard Amelia say "lady Hayley, Lord Niklaus had an accident…" she got up and ran inside even before Amelia could finish her sentence._

 _She ran through the corridors feeling panicking, not knowing why. Doesn't she want him dead? She kept wondering 'what will she do if something happens to him?' She stopped right outside his room, thought for a moment wondering 'who else would be in there and will he like it if she shows herself as his wife in public' but then shook her head and entered the room. She walked in the room holding her breath._

 _As soon as their eyes met, she saw a white bandage around his forehead._

 _He asked looking towards her "who are you?"_

 _Hayley stared at him in confusion and then towards the physician and Elijah and asked "what is going on?"_

 _The physician exchanged worried looks with Elijah for a moment and then said to Elijah "lord Niklaus seems to have lost his memory from the injury on his head. It happens in accidents like these. Dont worry, it will come back soon."_

 _She stared at him in shock and just for a fraction of second, her mind said 'you are free of him Hayley' which followed by 'he is the only person you have along with Kaleb . What will you do if he does not remember you?"_

 _Everything was hazy for the next few hours as she saw the physician telling Elijah to tell him everything gradually starting with his name and then gradually other relationships. The last thing before leaving his room she witnessed was Elijah telling him his name which immediately rose a surge of empathy for him thinking that he does not even remember his name. He needs all of them now, she realized._

 _Later that night when she laid in her bed she wondered if her prayers had been answered. She felt guilty that it was her prayer that landed him in that situation._

 _When she woke up next morning, she sighed. Part of her didnt want to go, check on him but the other part that loved him desperately even after all he had done to her told her to go. She got up, put on her robes and went to his room through the adjoining door. Seeing it empty she got worried, wondering where could he have gone with nothing to remember. She hastily went back to her room and after changing her clothes, checking on Kaleb she went out of the room. She went to Elijah's room and after knocking she waited impatiently for him to to open the door. As soon as the door opened she ask "Elijah where is he?"_

 _Elijah asked confused "who?"_

 _Hayley's heart sank and she said "Niklaus."_

 _Elijah said pulling at the ties of his robes "must be in his room."_

 _Hayley said panicking "no Elijah. He is not" her heart beating out of her chest._

 _Elijah said "alright Hayley, let me see."_

 _He went back to his room while she stood there fidgeting. After some time he came out in changed clothes and he left the manor._

 _Hayley tried to keep herself occupied with domestic chores feeling sympathetic eyes of servants on her but she failed as her worry for him was increasing by the minute. At last in the evening when Elijah came back, she could see from his expressions that he couldn't find him. She whispered as Elijah stopped next to her "where is he?"_

 _Elijah said "Hayley…"_

 _She said before even finishing his sentence "where.…"_

 _Elijah said "he will be back Hayley. He is lost right now. He will be back. I will move heaven and earth to bring him back."_

 _Before she could stop herself the words were out "don't do that" and left the room feeling lonely and abandoned._

 _For the next couple of days she didnt see him. She and others resigned to the thought that he had left them. Fourth day the reality finally hit her and she crumpled on the carpet in his room and cried for hours for the man who was so cruel to her that she had prayed every day of the past three years with him for him to walk away from her life and now that he was gone she was crying for his departure._

 ** _Two weeks later:_**

 _Hayley said "Elijah I was thinking I should move from here."_

 _He looked towards her in shock and said "No, Hayley."_

 _Before she could say anything he said "you cannot leave. This is Kaleb's house. Your house and where will you even go?"_

 _Hayley said desperately "on what ground do I live here Elijah?"_

 _Elijah said "his wife."_

 _Hayley said "he is gone Elijah."_

 _Elijah said "Hayley he will come back. He will…"_

 _Hayley at once said "Elijah if you want Kaleb in your life then please never talk about him to me. The way he abandoned us, I don't want anything do with him."_

 _Elijah said "Hayley, Kaleb deserve to know about his father."_

 _Hayley snapped "no. He does not but he does deserve to know his family. You. The only way I will live here is if you never talk about him. If you are not okay with it then I will leave Elijah."_

 _Elijah looked at her determined face and after some time he nodded._

 ** _end flashback_**

Later that afternoon, when Klaus saw her in the manor, acting as if she was at home, he wondered again _'who is she and why does she live here?'_

She didnt talk at all except for when she told the servants to get his room ready. After dinner, she disappeared along with her son leaving him confused and at loss on what should he do. He too retreated to his room seeing that he didnt have any company but he was unable to occupy himself with so he send the servant, Henry, away and left his room too. After exploring the manor in the oil lamp he found the stair and went to the roof. As he reached there he stopped when he saw her. He walked to her with a smile on his lips and said "excuse me."

Hayley was lost in thoughts wondering _'what was he doing back? What should she do? Should she tell him who she is? Thank God none of the old staff was in the manor anymore. No one in their friends circle, the servants knew who she was to him.'_

Even the thought of that ached her heart.

 _flashback Hayley_

 ** _July 1844_**

 _She was crying when she heard Elijah ask "Hayley what happened?"_

 _She looked up and said "oh when did you come back Elijah?"_

 _He asked sounding worried "why are you crying? Is Kaleb alright?"_

 _She said wiping her eyes "he is fine."_

 _Elijah asked "then what is it?"_

 _Hayley said "Elijah I … I cannot live here anymore."_

 _He asked "why? what happened? I told you …"_

 _She said "Elijah, he has been gone for six months. Servants are starting to talk."_

 _She could see anger on his face as he asked "what kind of talk?"_

 _She said "they think we are .…"_

 _Even saying those words was difficult and her cheeks was burning and her tears were falling._

 _When there was quiet she looked up and saw shock on his face._

 _He said "hmm" turned and left leaving her confused._

 _The next day when she came into the dinning hall for breakfast wondering where Amelia was, she was greeted by an elderly woman. She asked her "what is you name and who are you?"_

 _She looked around as she heard Elijah say "her name is Maria and she is new maid in the manor, Hayley. Maria, this is Lady Hayley, my sister."_

 _She gaped at Elijah who said "I am employing new staff from today."_

 _She asked "what about the old staff Elijah?"_

 _He said "I have excused them from my service."_

 ** _end flashback_**

 _S_ he sighed and looked around. She thought ' _He does not remember her so may be she should keep things the way they are going.'_ Her thoughts were interrupted by his voice. Hearing his voice so close to him made her jump.

She turned towards him and said "my lord. Do you need anything?"

He said "no. I just couldnt sleep. Call me Klaus"

Hayley felt her heart flutter as she realized how elegant he had become during the past six and a half years. She cursed herself for letting her heart rule her mind. She said "new place."

Klaus looked back and said "not really. Apparently I grew up here."

He looked back towards her and caught her looking towards him. She pulled the shawl tighter around her, glanced at the moon and started towards the door.

He was so taken aback by her abrupt departure that he was lost for words.

Next morning, she avoided Klaus but made sure that servants asked him about breakfast and if he needed anything. During breakfast Maria informed her "lady Hayley, your brother and his family has returned."

She said "thank you Maria."

After giving Kaleb breakfast and settling him down with his books in the library she went to Elijah room. Hayley knocked at Elijah's bedchamber

She walked in after hearing "come in."

As soon as his gaze met Elijah's she asked "how was the trip?"

Elijah smiled and said "wonderful."

She looked toward the bed where curtains were drawn and asked "and Emily and kids?"

He said "great."

Elijah asked "how were …" but she cut him off by stepping towards him and saying softly "he is back Elijah."

It took him a moment to realize what she was saying. He said "what? when?"

Hayley noticed the excitement on his face and said "yesterday."

She paused for a second and then continued "Elijah if you ever tell him about me and Kaleb you will never get to see Kaleb again. I am warning you."

Elijah said "Hayley he is your husband" his voice reducing to a whisper at the end of the sentence.

She said "not for long."

Elijah said almost pleading "no, Hayley dont do this."

Hayley asked sternly "Elijah will you agree to it or not?"

He looked at he determined face, the same determined face that she had almost seven years ago when she made him promise. He knew how strong willed she had become during these seven years so thinking about Kaleb he resigned "yes I will."

She nodded and left.

Later that day Elijah was looking towards his brother with a pang, who had no memory of him. Their first meeting was going pretty awkward but without incidence which was not how he remembered his meeting with Niklaus and to his surprise he was missing it. He had expected to see a different person from their occasional communication through those letters during these past seven years but this different, he had never imagined that. And he really was feeling depressed at the disconnect between him and Niklaus. Even though they were never best friends, not even close but they were brother. Even though they didnt have a friendly childhood they had one with loads of memories which were his treasure now, Niklaus was free of them. He said "I am glad that you decided to come."

Klaus said "I feel that way too. I dont know why but I do."

Elijah paused for a moment and then said "I should be asking how does it feel to be back but I guess you dont feel anything."

Klaus said looking around the study "not really. It is just weird. Knowing that I grew up here but have no memory of ever living here."

Elijah said encouragingly "Well you can always make new memories."

Klaus looked around as the door opened with a bang and the boy ran in saying "uncle Elijah.. I …"

Klaus turned towards Elijah who was smiling towards the boy. He hesitated but then ran to him and said "uncle Elijah, when did you come back?"

He picked him up saying "in the morning. What did you do behind me?"

he said "I learned how to say _'what did you bring for me?'_ in french and spanish."

He proceeded to demonstrate what he had learned earning a heart filled laughter from Elijah and a smile from Klaus who for some reason felt a pang in his heart.

Elijah put him down saying "I have bought a wonderful book for you. It is in my room. Go and ask aunt Emily to give it to you but first tell me have you met Niklaus, Kaleb ?" noticing his curious glance towards Klaus.

Kaleb said a bit shyly "yes I have."

Elijah said "Niklaus is my brother Kaleb ."

He asked excitedly "really?! The brother you used to write letters to?"

Elijah smiled and said "yes. hush you know that is secret between you and me."

He said "yes" smiling showing his cute dimples, blue eyes full of life.

He said "now go and get your gift."

As the door closed behind Kaleb, Elijah noticed Klaus's eyes fixed on the door making him see a a ray of hope.

While Klaus was with Elijah, Emily said "Hayley look at this dress."

Hayley turned around and noticed the dress and at the same time she picked up Anna saying "this color is beautiful Emily. What is the occasion?"

She said "Elijah wants to throw a party in honor for his brother returning. Just some close friends. Have you met him?"

Hayley said "oh okay. Yes I have."

Emily asked "how is he? Like Elijah."

Hayley looked towards her and said "I didnt get a good look. You can meet him at dinner tonight."

Emily laughed and said "I know your eyes are set for Jackson but I just wanted to know" making Hayley's heart skip a beat. She continued to ask "why are you not encouraging him Hayley?"

Hayley said "I … I dont feel like that towards him Emily."

Emily said "he is a good man and good friend to Elijah. I think he will be good to you and Kaleb."

Hayley said "I am not thinking about him right now."

Emily said "alright. I wanted to tell you that this dress is for you. I bought it for you from Paris. You can wear it in the party"

She said "oh wow. Emily this is wonderful dress. I love it. Thank you but I will not be able to attend the party. I have somethings to take care of" putting the dress back.

Emily said "oh no Hayley. I was counting on you. I will get bored. Please come."

She looked at her pleading face and then after thinking that she cannot avoid him forever she nodded as her hands grazed the silk and yard and yard of the dress of skirt.

She asked "when?"

Emily said "tomorrow."

Hayley said "tomorrow?! but…"

Emily said "that is what I said to Elijah but you know him. When he decides on something he decides on it. I think he does not intent to invite a lot of people, just some close friends."

At dinner Klaus met Emily, about whom he had a lot about. He immediately took to her and understood what Elijah saw in her. He felt bad that he missed seeing the kids on account of them sleeping early because of the tiredness from all that traveling. His gaze met Kaleb during dinner and he smiled at him making his heart warm to the young boy. He felt strange that neither Elijah nor Emily had bothered to make any introductions between him and Hayley. The only person who was quiet and not forthcoming was Hayley which really intrigued him. He could see just looking at them that she had a special bond with Elijah; there was respect in it, there was love in it. And for some reason it gave him heart ache. As he observed them while they were talking she looked up and their eyes met. He smiled but she didnt return to his confusion. His thought were interrupted when Elijah said "I am throwing a party tomorrow in your honor Niklaus."

His eyes met Emily who smiled, he looked towards Hayley but she was looking down at her plate. He asked "but why?"

Elijah said "so that you can meet people and they get to meet you too."

After that they retreated to their room.

Next afternoon when Klaus entered the hall, he stopped seeing a small gathering of men, women and kids to his amusement. His eyes went though the crowd and then he spotted her dressed in white and peach dressed with hair let down her shoulders. He smiled and walked to her. There was something about her that was pulling him towards her.

Hayley was talking to Emily when she noticed her gaze went towards the door. She looked towards it and spotted Klaus. Her heart skipped a beat to her annoyance.

Klaus said "looking lovely ladies."

Emily smiled and said "thank you Niklaus."

He turned to her and asked after slight hesitation "would you like to dance with me?"

She said sternly "No. Thank you" and walked away from him leaving him confused.

He asked Emily "is she always like this?"

Emily said in confusion too "no. She is very friendly. Maybe she is not feeling well. She didnt want to come to the ball. Yes that might be it. Anyway you tell me. How are you settling down?"

Klaus said "I am … it is just weird that I dont remember anything."

Emily asked curiously "do you want to remember?"

Klaus thought for a moment and then said "no. I tried it and it didnt work so no. I want to make new memories like I have been making for the last six years."

He turned around as he noticed a smile on her lips. He smiled when he observed Kaleb standing next to Elijah dressed in a formal dress. He asked turning back "who are they?"

Emily asked "Hayley and Kaleb?"

When he nodded she said smiling "When I got married to Elijah, she was already here. Elijah told me that they are family friends. She and Elijah are really close."

Noticing the change in his expressions she said "close as in more like brother and sister. Her son even calls Elijah uncle and me aunt and I like it."

Klaus said "hmm. And your kids names are Anna and Andy…" he laughed and said "this is so embarrassing that I dont even know my nieces and nephew names."

She said "nothing to be embarrassed about. Their names are Anna and Andrew. They are 2 and 4 years old respectively. They are…" She looked around and spotted Andrew standing with their governess, Lily, while she was holding Anna in her arms "over there."

He said "they are really cute. Glad they went after their mother" making her laugh.

Klaus looked around not knowing whom he was looking for and then his gaze fell on Hayley talking to someone. His eyes narrowed as he saw her laughing at something he just said and then he took her hand and pulled her on the dance floor.

As he twirled her on the dance floor, her gaze met Klaus's and she saw confusion in his eyes. She quickly looked away from him and wondered _'maybe she shouldnt have danced with Jackson.'_

He met a lot of people who apparently knew him. Some were excited to see him while others to his surprise were not too happy which left him confused.

Later that night when she laid on the bed unable to stop thinking about when he asked her to dance or how their eyes had met when she was dancing with Jackson. Suddenly she felt confused as to what will happen with Jackson. She thought of those six years when she had cried for him to return and now that he was back she wanted him gone. She recalled when she wanted him gone and she left she had cried then too. She cursed herself for not knowing what she wanted. After a lot of thought that night she came to one conclusion and that was that their separation period of seven years was just two months shy and she just wanted it to pass. She closed her eyes with a heavy heart and from nowhere tears came into her eyes.

For the next couple of days, Klaus kept seeing her in the manor involved with Emily, kids and domestic chores. He felt somewhat relieved being in his house. It had hardly been a week since he had returned but it felt to him that he had been living there for all his life which he knew he had but he had no memory of that so that feeing was weird. He was making progress with Elijah. He sometimes felt Elijah's frustration at the absence of what he was assuming a natural bond between both of them but he was patient with him. His kids were really friendly and they had started calling him uncle almost at once. He had met Emily a couple of times during this week and she was pretty friendly. The only person who was not friendly towards him was Hayley. Even her son was warming up to him but she had kept her distance from him which had really intrigued him for that had never happened to him. Women had alway- well in the past six years- fond over him and he had discovered that he liked it and perhaps that was why he was so bugged about her not warming to him.

His routine was very relaxing. Morning time he had been spending with Elijah in the courts, after that he would take him to show the estate. In the afternoon they had supper together and after supper they would gather in Elijah's kids room which really amused him but apparently that was the tradition and they would play chess, talk, listen to music. Emily would get up in the middle and start getting the kids read for bed with the help of their maid Lily. When two days in a row, during the gathering, Hayley excused herself along with Kaleb and from Emily's and Elijah's reaction it seemed that was not norm, it got his attention and he started noticing her more than earlier. He started noticing that she went out of way to avoid him. He wondered why was she doing it. His mind itched to talk to her but she never encouraged it. Her interaction with Elijah confused him most. There was this strong bond between them which he was not able to justify and understand but apparently Emily was alright with that bond.

Hayley was finding it more and more difficult with each passing day to sit in the family gatherings. She tried to keep herself busy in domestic chores, taking care of kitchen duties, Kaleb studies, her sewing project to keep her mind occupied and not to think of him but there was so much she could do. He was there to stay and with each passing day he was spending more and more time with the family. She understood why he needed to but it was making her feel uncomfortable. Often she caught him looking towards her. Often she caught Elijah looking towards him. She felt bad for Elijah to be caught between her and him. She started to excuse herself earlier than her usual time which caught Emily and Elijah's attention but they didn't ask her anything luckily. She noticed Kaleb warming towards Klaus and her heart ached for her son at the fear that he will get hurt by him. She observed during this week that he had changed. He was no longer someone who was angry all the time, looked down at servants and obnoxious to his brother. She observed how kids had gotten friendly with him in just a matter of days. He who disliked his own son's voice was now not bothered by their screaming. When one day he looked up as Anna was sitting on his shoulders and their eyes met across the room her heart skipped a beat and she hastily looked away missing the smile on his lips.

Next afternoon she was helping Kaleb with her studies when she heard Camille say "hey Hayley. How are you?"

Hayley smiled and said "come Camille. We were just practicing our lesson before the holidays."

Camille settled down next to her and started reading with Kaleb .

Klaus got off the horse and asked Elijah "so those fields of wheat, are they producing anything."

Elijah said "two years back we suffered some loss because of the flood but this year things are getting better. I have to go meet Marcel. He was having some trouble with the plough—- machine to plough" he explained seeing confusion on his face. He then continued "Why don't you go in and rest. I will be back by dinner time."

As Klaus entered the great hall, he heard laughter. He followed the sound and stopped as he saw Hayley laughing. His heart skipped a beat at how different she looked from her normal somber expressions. As he watched her eyes met his and the smile slipped from her face confusing him.

Camille asked "what happened Hayley?"

She spun around noticing her gaze and said "oh…"

Klaus walked to them and said "good afternoon."

Camille said "good afternoon. I am Camille O'Connell. Kaleb 's french Teacher."

Klaus said smiling "I am Klaus Mikaelson, Elijah's…"

Camille said excitedly "Mikaelson! you are Lord Elijah's brother. It is nice to finally meet you. Emily told me about you."

He asked smiling "ahh and you know her how?"

Camille said laughing "she is my sister so I better know her."

Klaus said "interesting."

His gaze went to Hayley busy with her book.

He asked "are you learning too?"

When Camille said "yes, she is learning too" she realized he was addressing her. She looked up and met his confused glance.

Before Klaus could ask something else Kaleb asked "where is uncle Elijah?"

Klaus said, feeling the same pang he had been feeling every time he heard Kaleb so lovingly addressed Elijah "he had to take care of some business. He will be back for dinner. I guess I interrupted something important. I should be going."

He gave her one last glance and went to his room feeling confused about her behavior around him.

Next morning Hayley woke up late on account of being Saturday. She laid there thinking about the day ahead. She knew Kaleb would be in study for one hour before he will need something to occupy himself with. Seeing that she had some time to that, she continued to be lazy in the bed. Out of blue to her annoyance her thoughts went to Klaus.

Klaus was in the study reading a book when the door opened and he spun around. Seeing Kaleb there he asked "good morning Kaleb ."

Kaleb stopped in his track as he was walking towards the bookshelf. he turned to her and said "good morning Mr. Mikael….what should l call you?"

Klaus said "you can call me by my name. Klaus."

Kaleb said "oh but mama says not to call anyone by their name. it is not polite."

He said smiling "yes your mother is right but seeing that we are going to be living in same house and I am hoping that we will become friends so you can call me by my name."

When he nodded he asked "do you like to read books?"

Kaleb said "yes."

He walked to the shelf and took out a book that made him raise his eyebrows.

He took the book and sat in the chair opposite him and got lost in it. Klaus looked towards him with amusement and curiosity and then looked down at his book missing the look Kaleb gave him.

Later that day, as Klaus walked into the stable, he found her sitting near the hay stack.

He walked to her and said "good afternoon."

She was lost in thought when she head him. She jumped up and said "good afternoon" and started to leave when he asked "are you running away from me?"

Before she could stop herself the words were out "I will not want to be within inches of a man like you."

He asked confused holding her arm and puling her towards him "do we know each other?"

Hayley said now regretting what she had said "no."

He asked "then why would you say something like this?"

Hayley said with contempt trying to pry her arm free "I think all men are same."

Klaus said "no…."

She said now getting furious "let me go or else I will start screaming."

He was so surprised by her command that he let her go but as soon as she disappeared he started laughing not knowing why he was laughing.

HE was lost in thoughts when he heard a voice which brought him back to reality and he turned towards Camille who said "good afternoon Lord Klaus."

He smiled at seeing a friendly face after Hayley's unfriendly one and said "good morning Ms O'Connell."

She said "call me Camille."

Klaus said "then you should call me Klaus."

She smiled and said "alright Klaus. I was wondering if you would like to see the area around. Emily said that you wanted to see the plantation."

Klaus thought for a moment, his eyes going to her blue dress showing her beautiful figure, her golden hair beautifully style and the broad smile on her face and then nodded.

He spend the next few hours in Camille company as they took two horses and she showed him around. By the time they came back, it was almost evening. He walked her back to her carriage and said "this was a wonderful day Camille. I had fun. You really know this area."

Camille laughed and said "of course I know the area. I was born here."

He said giving her his charming smile "apparently me too."

Camille said smiling "but you lost your memories so it is understandable."

She smiled and left for her house.

When he laid on the bed he was unable to shake her off. Her personality was so bubbly that it was sucking him in. As he replayed the conversation he had with her during the afternoon, he realized that he wanted to spend more time with her but he realized that he has to tread lightly after all she was his sister-in-law's sister. He picked up the book from the side table and out of blue he started thinking about Hayley and he started wondering ' _why does she act so weird around him. Women have never acted that way around him he knew from past experience. Did she have a bad incidence as he recalled her comment about "all men are same."'_ For the first time he wondered _'where is her husband? Whose child is he?' Why is Elijah so protective of her? Did he and her have ….'_ he didnt even feel like finishing that thought. He tossed and turned on the bed all night not able to stop thinking about Hayley to her surprise.

For the next few days Klaus continued to meet Camille in his free time getting to know her better, going to visit her house which was nearby, meeting her father who was a landowner. He discovered they had moved to that area around five years ago around the time Emily had met Elijah. He realized that with her time would fly by. They had the same taste in books and she loved to paint too. They would spend evenings strolling in the garden. He loved her interaction with Andrew and Anna. Late in the night with no sleep in eyes he started to wonder if Camille is the girl he wants to spend his life with but then a pair of hazel brown eyes would invade his mind and challenge him but the problem was that the person whom those eyes belonged to was not encouraging him whereas Camille was.

Hayley was watering the plants in the conservatory when looked out of the window into the gardens. Her heart stopped beating when she saw him holding Camille and them smiling at each other. She felt she couldn't breathe and then as she watched, Klaus leaned in and kissed her. She turned around and ran towards her room. She fell on the bed and started crying as it hit her that she was still in love with him. She was so pathetic that she was still in love with him.

Next day it was late and Elijah was going through the accounting ledger when the door opened and he looked up. He smiled as he saw Emily walking in.

Emily said "I wanted to talk to you about Niklaus."

Elijah asked "what?"

Emily said "Camille, she likes him and I have been seeing them together. I was wondering if they could get married. Camille is at marriageable age. It will be good for our families to have another relationship."

Elijah stared at her and then in daze asked "is Niklaus interested in Camille?"

Emily smiled and said "yes, he seems to be interested in her. Yesterday I caught them kissing each other."

Elijah's heart was racing. He said "but they just met."

Emily said "yes. So? We started liking each other on our second meeting."

She frowned and asked "do you not want them to get together?"

Elijah hastily said "no. I just…. let me talk to Niklaus."

She said smiling this time "thanks. Andrew was asking about you last night."

Elijah said still distracted "I will come tonight."

After she left he got up and started pacing in the room thinking about what should he do.

 **flashback Elijah**

 **Almost Three months ago: 6th, November 1850**

 _He looked towards the door as it closed behind her and cursed himself for not realizing how much time had passed and how much is left. He thought about what she had said to him. He wondered how long can he keep on sitting this information that he knows where his brother is, that he had found him after hiring that private detective's two years relentless effort and how he had been communicating with him— well mostly one sided. He realized if now he doesn't come home then Hayley will be legally be allowed to get married again and seeing Jackson was interested in her, she might. He thought for a moment and then went to this writing desk and took out a sheet of paper and his pen and started writing to home in the hopes that he will come home on his request this time and he and Hayley can start their lives again._

 **end flashback.**

After a lot of thinking he left his room. He knocked at her bedchamber door and entered when she said "come in."

Hayley turned around as she heard Elijah say "did you know?"

She looked towards him in surprise for he had never come to her room before. She asked "what?"

He said "about Camille and him Hayley."

Hayley said looking away from him "yes I knew."

Elijah said in frustration "Hayley!"

Hayley said "Elijah I don't want him back. I told you that I am only here so that Kaleb can have his family. I don't want him in our lives."

Elijah said "Hayley please think about it. You are still young. Kaleb needs his father. You only have two more months to decided Hayley."

Hayley turned towards him and asked as if a light bulb turned on in her head "did you call him back Elijah?"

When Elijah nodded she yelled "how could you?"

Klaus was passing by her door when he heard her scream. Without thinking he was going to open the door when he heard Elijah say "because of Kaleb. He needs his father."

She looked towards him desperately and said "Kaleb is fine Elijah. He has you."

He stepped back and left feeling annoyed that Elijah was having an affair with Hayley when he was married to Emily.

While Klaus was annoyed of what he had discovered.

Elijah said "Hayley, Emily wants for me to arrange a marriage between Camille and Niklaus."

Hayley felt her heart jump into her throat. It took her a moment to find words and then she said "that is fine Elijah. Just wait for two more months and then they can…" but he cut her off by saying angrily "you are out of your mind if you think I will let that happen."

As he started to turn she said "Elijah you have promised me."

Elijah said "I have but if you dont do anything I will. I am not about to lose you and Kaleb to Jackson. Niklaus is my brother and he has lost every connection. He deserves to know that he has a family."

Hayley said sternly "the only family he has in this house is you, your kids and your wife. No one else."

Elijah stared at her face which he knew too well. He could see the sadness behind those eyes. He recalled how much she loved him and how he had hurt her and this was the hurt talking. He sighed but said "you have a lithe over a month Hayley to figure out what you really want. If you really want to move on then I will keep quiet but I know how much you love… loved him. Kaleb deserves to know his real father and he deserve to know his son. Just think about him before making your final decision."

Before she could say any further he left the room.

For the next few day Hayley often saw them in the garden and her heart would ache and Elijah's words were drilling holes in her frozen heart. One thing she was sure of she didnt want him back but she was not also liking him with Camille and that just was confusing her more and more. After hours of thinking she realized that instead of focusing on her feelings for him, she should focus on what Elijah had said about Kaleb and Niklaus. _'It was true that Kaleb had never shown any interest in his father but till when. One day will come and he will ask her about him. What will she tell him then? However Klaus treated her and Kaleb for that matter, he was a changed man today. That he couldn't deny. This changed man, doesn't he deserve to know his child.'_ During the past three weeks ever since he had returned seeing his interaction with Anna and Andrew her heart had ached at not seeing same kind of interaction with her son which she realized was not his fault; in his mind Kaleb was a nobody. Even then he was very sweet to him and seeing him bonding with Klaus really annoyed Hayley for some reason.

One afternoon, on a Saturday, three weeks after his return, Klaus was painting in the studio when the door opened and Elijah walked in. He said "where were you? I have been looking for you."

He looked at his painting of Camille and his heart sank. He said "this is beautiful" paused for a second and then said "you used to paint even before you lost your memory."

Klaus said "hmmm why were you looking for me?"

Elijah asked, seeing his effort of changing topic "you dont want to find out about past?"

He said "no. I told Emily when I came back. I have thought about it a lot and I dont want to. I just want to start from scratch. It got taken away from me for a reason and I dont intend to find out what that reason was. Why were you looking for me?"

Elijah thought for a moment about what he just said and then said "Kaleb is turning eight years so we are having a birthday party in his honor… tonight."

Klaus said smiling "oh. wonderful."

After supper Klaus followed the family to the great hall. It was a causal gathering with just the family members plus Camille and their father. When the music started playing Klaus looked towards Camille and asked her "do you want to dance?"

As he pulled her in the middle of the room Hayley's gaze met Elijah's and she looked away.

He felt relaxed and smiled as dancing with her. Suddenly his gaze fell on Hayley and he caught her looking towards them with weird expressions. As their eyes met, she looked way and walked away from them.

She spotted Kaleb sitting in the corner with his book, looking forlorn. She sighed knowing well why he was looking so down. She wished he would put his book down for one damn evening and enjoy. She cursed Klaus for passing one good habit of his to their son- reading. Her heart ached fro her son and wondered for the thousandth time _'why he hated his birthdays? It was not a secret but no one knew why?'_ She continued to look towards him and as she watched she saw him look up and look in one direction. Followed his gaze she caught him looking at Elijah laughing with Anna and Andrew. Her gaze went back to Kaleb and her heart ached for him. As she watched Kaleb looked towards her and then got up and left. She sighed and walked after him.

Klaus was dancing with Camille but his eye were fixed on Kaleb and Hayley exchange and his curiously was peeking by the minute and then he saw her following Kaleb as he left the room. He thought for a moment and said "excuse me" to Camille and stepped back.

Hayley sat next to Kaleb and said "do you want to have a game of chess with me?"

Kaleb looked towards her and hugged her saying "I love you mama."

Hayley said smiling when her heart was aching just like she knew Kaleb was "I love you too Kaleb ."

She looked around as she felt something at the back of her neck and and spotted him.

Klaus continued to look towards them in confusion and then he not knowing why walked to them and said "hey Kaleb , do you want to play with me?"

Before Kaleb could say anything Hayley said "no."

Klaus looked towards her in surprise but luckily Kaleb said "chess?"

He said recovering "yes."

Kaleb got up and went with him to Hayley's dismay.

That night he was unable to sleep thinking about her attitude. By now he was convinced that she hated him but why? he wondered. He went to sleep after making up his mind that the will talk to her in the morning about her behavior towards him which was now starting to annoy him. Next morning when he woke up she and he were on his mind to his annoyance. After breakfast he went to look for her. At last he spotted her in the library, looking out of the window. He walked to her with the full intention of finding out what was going on between her and him and said "lady Hayley…" startling her causing he book she was reading to fall from her hand.

He asked "Can I talk to you?"

Hayley said, dismissively "no."

Klaus suddenly got angry and asked "why do you avoid me? It is like you hate me but we have just met…" he paused as he noticed her expressions, averting eyes. He grabbed her arm surprising himself and shocking her. He continued ignoring her protest " _you know me._ We know each other. I cannot accept it that you dont know me."

Hayley stopped struggling to free her arm and stared at him with contempt and then all the anger that had been building in her for the past six years, Elijah confronting her about Camille and him, the anger she had felt seeing him dancing with Camille got better of her and she spat "yes we know each other."

He asked with brows knit and wheels turning in his mind "how?"

She snapped "I was your wife. The wife you were so brutal to. The wife whom you raped. The wife whom you left. The wife…." she was unable to say anymore as her throat choked up.

He was so shocked that he let go of her arm and she stepped back and continued after gaining composer but in the same tone "you left us once and that was the happiest day of my life and I have moved on."

\- continued -


	3. Chapter 3 Secrets behind the closed door

He stood there shocked staring at the place where she was standing a moment ago and then rushed out of the room. He looked around but she was nowhere to be found. He ran fingers through his hair in frustration wondering ' _where was her room?'_ On the way to the hall he met Maria. He anxiously asked her "where is Lady Hayley's room?"

She said in the same soft tone she always used "my lord, three rooms down your room."

He said "thank you" and headed towards her room.

When he reached there he hesitated, and then knocked at the door before entering. As he entered she turned toward him, face streaming with tears. She shouted "get out" but he didnt leave.

He walked to her and said "I need explanation. What do you mean you were my wife?"

Hayley glared at him but didnt answer and cruelly wiped her eyes. She tried to pass by him but he grabbed her arm again surprising himself that he was being so informal with her. He asked "if you were my wife then why would I do all that to you. I would never rape…"

But she cut him off by saying angrily "because you are a cruel person."

She got some satisfaction seeing him getting pale.

Klaus said looking into her angry eyes "I dont believe it."

Hayley said in the same tone "good. Makes it easy for us to continue this charade."

He stared into her angry eyes and if there were any doubts they went away that instant. Everything started to make sense; her hatred towards him, Elijah never introducing her to him. He started pacing the room trying to make sense of what has been unearthed. He paused and looked towards her in confusion and said "if you were…" his eyes widened as she flinched and he said "you _are_ _still my wife!"_

When she didn't say anything he continued "if you are my wife then shouldnt we be together?"

As soon as the words were out he was as surprised as she was. But a moment later, his surprise was replaced by confusion when she snapped "no."

He was taken aback by her aggressive reaction but at the same time he understood where it was coming from as he recalled what she had told him about what he had done to her. If he was so cruel to her then she wouldnt want to be with him so he said choosing his words wisely "but Hayley I am not that man anymore."

Hayley said furiously "I dont care if you are a changed man or not Niklaus. I dont want you in our lives."

The use of his formal name removed all doubts from his mind. The hatred in those words was too much to bear. And then it hit him and he whispered "our?" and then asked in shock "Kaleb. He my son !?"

She closed her eyes for a moment as if in pain and said _"no, he is my son._ _You_ dont get to be his father now when you doubted his paternity at his conception and his birth."

He stared at her in shock and seeing so much hatred in her eyes just drop several inches in his stomach.

He searched his mind to say something, to hold on to something, desperately looking for words to convince her to allow him in their life- her and their son's life- not knowing why. Then before he knew it he grabbed her arm, pulled her towards him and said "but we are still married."

Seeing fear in her eyes took him aback and he was about let to let her go when she said "not for long. Our legal separation time in case of desertion is reaching it's limit of seven years and I can get married again."

Words were out as his heart was sinking faster than he could imagine "that is if the spouse is lost and does not come back. I am alive and standing here."

She desperately said "Klaus I am not that scared girl anymore, the girl who was wiling to fall in love with you. I have grown in the past six years and dont live in fairytale world anymore."

His heart sank at the last part of her sentence telling him how much hurt he had caused her. He was lost for words for a moment and then he said carefully "I dont know that girl but if that girl loved me once then she is still there somewhere and I will find her again."

She said with contempt "it will never happen."

He asked in a soft tone "then why are you still here?"

She whispered "Elijah wouldn't let me leave. He …"

She saw her expressions hardening. he said "did you and he have an affair."

Hayley thought if he had slapped her. She said angrily " _No_. You were not here. I had no place to go. What should I have done. He was good to…." but he stopped her by saying "you are still my wife. I am back now and whatever your reasons for staying before were they are null and void. You will stay here as my wife now. Whatever you had with anyone including that bloke I saw you dancing with is over from this day onwards. Do you understand?" his tone became stern by then end of sentence. As soon as he stopped talking he was taken as much by surprise as her at how he had just accepted the situation and accepting the role he had to play.

She said angrily "you cannot force me…."

He said, now fully control of situation and knowing what he wanted "I can in-fact. Are you still my wife or not?"

When she kept quiet he said "then I can force you. I want my son in my life Hayley and _you will listen to me_. I may have lost my memories and I have no desire of spending my life trying to remember my past because I am making new ones. The fact remains that you are my wife. He is my son. This is a new start for us."

She said with contempt "there is no us Klaus."

He was about to say something when the door opened and they heard Kaleb say "mama."

She turned towards him and whispered "let me go. I don't want him to see what is going on between us."

He glanced at his son's excited face, feeling overwhelmed and then the pleading on her face, he let her arm go to her relief. But he decided to stay there and watched as Kaleb ran to her and said "mama, Elizabeth is back."

She controlled her racing heartbeat and said as she knelt down "oh that is wonderful. How does she look?"

Klaus stood there feeling uncomfortable at missing what was going on but seeing his son's flushing laughing face he got some idea. He said "same. She already had an argument with me."

She laughed taking Klaus by surprise and said "lets go and see her and her mother."

At once Kaleb said "good evening Klaus."

His heart stopped beating at being addressed like that. He said "call me… " Hayley interrupted by saying "Lord Niklaus. Lets go Kaleb " as she walked away.

Klaus stood there for a minute trying to come to terms with everything and then the fog started to shift and he muttered "Elijah!"

He darted out of the room thinking in furry _'not once Elijah mentioned about Hayley and Kaleb in those letter he had been getting from him in those four years.'_

He banged the door of his study open and shouted "why didnt you tell me?"

Elijah said, looking up from Marcel to him "Marcel I will talk to you again."

After Marcel retreated he looked towards his brother who was pacing the room and he knew. As he watched Klaus kicked the chair and then threw everything from his desk on the floor. Even with all display of anger Elijah felt relieved that he knows.

He said, when his brother finally calmed down a bit "Hayley asked me not to. She threatened that she will take Kaleb away from here if I ever tell you about me. I love that kid and I know how you treated her. I didn't want to risk losing both of you but now that the time was running out I asked you to come and you did. I hoped and still am hoping that you will make it right this time."

Klaus asked desperately "what did I do to her?" Asked something about his past for first time ever since he had lost his memory.

Elijah shook his head saying "nothing good Niklaus. That girl gave her heart to you and you just squashed it at every chance you got."

He asked even more desperately "how did we get married?"

Elijah shook his head sadly saying "I think you should talk to her about it. Maybe that will rekindle something."

Klaus looked down and said in the same tone "she does not want me in her life Elijah."

Elijah said matter-of-factly "I dont blame her. It is your turn to try. I have seen her trying now I want to see you try."

He said desperately "I have been with so many women Elijah. If only you had told me."

Elijah said "Hayley had told me not to Niklaus. How could I stop you from living your life without telling you this secret."

Klaus continued to looked towards him and then turned and left.

For the rest of the day she avoided him which was not difficult as he was nowhere to be seen while she kept herself with chores mostly confining herself to her room, glad that Kaleb was busy playing with Elizabeth not knowing their world had just turned upside down. Near afternoon she went to take a walk to clear her mind. She had stepped out in the backyard outside the kitchen when she heard Elizabeth ask "Kaleb do you miss your father."

She stopped in her track and wondered what will Kaleb say as he had never talked to her about his father.

Kaleb said "I dont know him Elizabeth. You cannot miss someone who you dont know."

Hayley heart ached at the bitterness in his voice and for the second time within weeks it hit her how much he needs his father in her life.

Elizabeth said "dont you wish…"

But Kaleb cut her off by suddenly blustering "I don't want him. I hate him. I don't want him."

Hayley stood there shocked at hearing that. It started to make sense to her why he never asked about his father. She realized that even though she hated Klaus, she couldnt just stand there so she walked to him and said in a firm voice "Kaleb!" but he continued in the same tone "my father is dead Elizabeth. Don't even mention him in front of me."

There was a sound behind her making her turn. She looked around and saw him standing there. with ash white complexion. The expressions on his face told her that he had heard everything. The shock on his face broke her heart for some reason. She turned back to Elizabeth who was saying "Kaleb he is not dead…" but he shouted again "dont talk about him. I hate him. I hate him. I wish he is dead somewhere" and ran out.

Hayley said on the verge of crying "Kaleb, no" She ran after him but he continued to run away. She fell on the grass and started crying. She startled when she heard an angry voice "are you happy?"

Hayley turned to him still crying "you think I told him to say these things. He does not even know his father's name."

The moment the words were out she regretted them seeing him face fell.

She hastily added "he does not know you. I never told him about you. There is no reason for him to hate you. I dont understand. He never asked. I thought he was not interested in you."

Klaus muttered "apparently not" as his gaze went in the direction where he had ran away.

He thought for a moment and then walked towards the stables. She asked "where are you going?"

Klaus said without looking towards her "getting him back."

Hayley whispered "he will be back. He will be fine."

Klaus snapped "like he is fine with his father not being in his life."

She said "Klaus…" but he walked away from her.

Hayley stood there looking towards where Kaleb had gone soon, seeing Klaus going in that direction.

As she stood there looking in the direction where he was heading towards, she felt rain drops on her head which all at once became heavy rain. She continued to stand there looking towards him and finally disappearing from her sight and then turned and went inside knowing well for some reason that he will bring him back.

An hour later she was pacing in the hall while Elijah and Emily were looking worried. They looked towards the entrance as Kaleb ran in. She said "Kaleb…" but he stepped back from her and ran towards his room breaking her heart. She looked towards Klaus who was soaking wet with unreadable expressions. Their eyes met for a moment and then he too went to his room.

Hayley sighed and ignoring Emily's "what happened Hayley? Now tell me."

Hayley looked towards Elijah and left the hall without saying anything.

When she entered Kaleb's room, he was lying face down on the bed. She walked to him and said sternly "if you ever do something like that I swear I am going to…" she was so angry and hurt that she was unable to finish her sentence. When he looked up, seeing his devastated face she hugged him saying "Kaleb my child why didnt you tell me that you missed him?"

He said "I am sorry mama I worried you. It will never happen again."

She kept on hugging him and realized that day that her son had grown up even though he was only eight years old.

She said "why don't you sleep? We will talk in the morning."

She stayed there with him until he fell sleep and then she left his room.

That night they both couldnt sleep both regretting; Hayley regretting why she told him and him regretting what had he done and he didnt even try to find out anything about his past. Regretting for making a place in his heart for Camille. It seemed to him that more he thought about it the more shocked he was getting which was surprising. He then took a deep breath saying to himself _'there might be more skeleton in you past Klaus. You have built up your life within last six years starting with nothing but your name, you can get through this'_ He wondered _what should he do next for he had realized that it will not be an easy task to let him in her and Kaleb's life. Finding out who they were to him and then finding out the same day that his son hated him was such a blow to him that he was unable to comprehend what he was feeling right now. Kaleb, he felt so overwhelmed. He was his son. All that time in the past three week he had spend with him- his son and he had no idea. He needed him in his life. He was sure of that. He needed her now that he knew that was the pull he felt towards her. He still didnt know what to call that pull but he knew there was the pull and he was not going to let her out of his life again. Camille! He will apologize to her. Tell her everything. She will understand. She is a nice girl.'_

Hayley could hardly sleep. She kept on wondering about Kaleb and what had Klaus deserting him caused. She wanted to scream and fight Klaus over his new demand but logical part of her mind was telling her he was right. She was after all still his wife. If only she had kept her mouth shut for one more month, she scolded herself but then she recalled Kaleb's reaction and she wondered ' _what should she do? Should she listen to him or not?'_ By mid-night she got exhausted of thinking and tried desperately to sleep and at last managed it.

Next morning when she went to Kaleb's room, he was still sleeping which was surprise to him so she walked to him and touched his head and then retreated at once as she felt it really warm. She turned around and said to Maria who was right behind her "he is burning up. Bring me a wet towel."

Klaus was in the courts trying to concentrate on the problems tenants were presenting and Elijah's solution to them but his mind was on what he had overheard Kaleb saying. He was able to stop reliving his devastated face when he had found him near the pond throwing stones in it angrily not caring about the rain, how he had fought with him and refused to return at first and then agreed to when Klaus had told him how worried his mother must be. He realized that he had not only hurt Hayley apparently but his son was pretty hurt with him not being there. At that moment he made up his mind about being there for him at all costs. After the court was adjourned he walked to Elijah who asked him "what happened to Kaleb yesterday?"

Klaus said "he had a fight with that friend of his… Elizabeth?"

When Elijah nodded and said "ah. They always fight."

Klaus nodded feeling once again awkward that his brother knew more about his son than him. He thought he will know everything about his son from this day onwards. He took a deep breath and proceeded to tell him about his decision. He was hardly done telling him about his decision when they were interrupted by Maria who said to Elijah "my lord, master Kaleb is sick. lady Hayley requires your presence."

Klaus felt his heart jump into his throat. Before he knew it he was walking towards his room with Elijah after Elijah said to Maria "send for Monsieur Alexander."

When they entered his room, he saw her sitting next to him on the bed holding his hand. She said "Elijah, he has…" without turning towards him but then stopped as she noticed Klaus standing there.

She looked away from him and said "he has high fever. I…"

Elijah said "dont worry Hayley. I have asked Monsieur Alexander to come. He will look at him and everything will be okay. Yesterday he got wet in rain."

Klaus continued to look towards her noticing how shaky she looked.

A few minutes later the physician entered the room. He checked on Kaleb while she stood next to him fidgeting. After he was done, he said "he needs to be kept warm. I will give him some medicines to keep his temperature down but other then that I cannot do anything for him."

For the next twenty four hours Hayley kept at his side and to her annoyance Klaus stayed with her. When they were alone she turned to him and said "don't think that I have allowed you in our life Niklaus. You have not and will never be his father. I am his mother.

The tension of all day and the day before got the better of him and he said angrily "you cannot keep him away from me Hayley. He is my son too."

Hayley said angrily "you wish Niklaus. No one can vouch for that we are married or that _he is your son."_

The last part of her sentence stung him so hard that he felt like slapping her but he controlled his anger and said "Elijah…"

She cut him off by saying "Elijah will never…"

He grabbed her and was about to say something when Kaleb said "mama.. water"

She darted to him whereas he ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.

He was pacing his room, unable to sleep. At last he put on his robes and went out. Two minutes later he entered Kaleb's room. He stopped, even from the distance he could see Hayley sitting next to him with his head in her lap and sleeping while sitting down in a very uncomfortable position. He walked to her and sat opposite her on the bed.

She startled when he hesitantly put his hand on her thigh.

She looked towards him and asked angrily as she pushed his hand away from her thigh "what are you doing here?"

Kaleb stirred making her realize that she was too loud. He said "I… I came to see how he is doing."

She said "he is fine" as he removed his hair from his forehead.

He said "Hayley if you want…"

She cut him off by snapping "I am fine Nikaus. You need to go. You shouldn't be here at this time of the night."

Klaus lost his temper and asked "why not? He is my son too."

Hayley hastily looked towards him and said "Niklaus keep your voice down. He does not know yet."

Klaus said in the same tone but lower volume as he saw Kaleb stirring "well it is about time he does. First thing when he gets better we need to tell him."

He got up and left the room before she could say anything else. She was unable to sleep thinking about what he had said, does she want to give him another chance? Kaleb words kept on playing in her mind and her heart was breaking for him but then she reminded herself of the time she had spend with him six years ago and she shook her head not wanting to give him a chance.

To her dismay by morning, Kaleb got really sick and she started to panic. On top of that Elijah and Klaus were both not there. She regretted shouting at him a night earlier. Emily stayed with her for a while but then she had to go as Anna started crying.

He was out all day thinking of his plan of action on how to get Hayley and Kaleb back in his life so when he came back he went straight to Kaleb's room to check on him. As he entered she started shouting at him "where were you?" taking both of them by surprise.

He recovered first and asked "what happened?"

She said "nothing" coming to her senses but he grabbed her hand asking again "tell me what happened? Is it Kaleb?"

When she nodded he asked "what?"

She said "he is getting worse. He was coughing up blood."

He darted to his bed and seeing his pale complexion just dropped a ball in his stomach. By evening the the physician told them that he was having trouble breathing and he was getting worse with each passing minute. Unfortunately he couldnt help them except give them the hope that if he is nurtured well, he will get better with time. In that moment of worry they both forgot about their problem and concentrated on their child. Klaus was having a difficult time reassuring Hayley who was breaking right in front of him and he was unable to do anything. No one, Emily, Elijah, no one was able to help her, make her go to sleep, rest for she had been up since last night now which was frustrating him considering he had just met her whereas these people had known her for a long time. He was with her since morning and felt tired so he went to his room but couldn't sleep. He got up and went back to Kaleb's room. As he he walked into Kaleb 's room, he saw her sitting near the fireplace. From the distance he could see her body shaking and knew she was crying. He walked to her and sat next to her.

She said crying without looking towards him "I will die if something happened to him Niklaus. I will not…."

He said "nothing will happen to him Hayley. Elijah said that he the physician looking after him is the best."

She turned to him and then to his surprise she leaned against his chest and his arms went around him. For the first time he saw how vulnerable she was, how much she needed him. He continued to hold her as she cried and then to his surprise she drifted off to sleep as he kept on holding her. He slowly leaned back and laid on the carpet with her head resting on his chest.

Next morning when he woke up, she was not next to him. He sat up and noticed the fire was dying in the fire place. He looked around and saw her sitting next to Kaleb. Their eyes met and she looked away. He turned towards the fire place and put the log in it which burnt with a golden flame and filled the room with it's warmth. He asked her "how is his temperature?"

She stared at his back, unable to keep the image of her sleeping on his chest out of her head, having never happened when they were married. She startled when she felt his hand on her shoulder.

She looked towards him and said "what?"

He asked "how is his temperature?"

She said coldly "better."

Klaus stared at her face, gone were the worries and vulnerability being replaced by the hatred again. He sighed and said "I will be back in a short while."

Saying that he left the room.

The news that Hayley Marshall slept in the same room as Lord Klaus spread through the castle like a fire, to both of their annoyance, but they had more pressing matter at hand so they didnt pay any attention to it.

While Hayley and Klaus were trying to deal with their son's illness, Emily was demanding from Elijah "why did Hayley and Klaus slept in one room and how come he was not making a big deal of it?"

He looked at her face for a moment and then said "he is her husband. That is why."

She said in a loud voice "what?"

Elijah sighed and started telling her how she got married to Niklaus, about his accident, how he lost his memory and how he took off just with the knowledge of his name, omitting the nature of the relationship between them.

When he was done he continued "I located him four years ago with the help of a private detective. I have been in touch with him trying to make him feel connected to us. The physician at the time of his accident had told us not dump all information on him at the risk of overwhelming him so I kept all the details to myself. Just told him about you, kids and myself. Three months back Hayley came to me and told me that she was considering about Jackson's proposal. I couldnt hold it any longer so I wrote to him and asked him to come. Luckily he didnt need much persuading. You see Hayley and Niklaus's seven year desertion time period is coming to end in one month. This was their chance to give their marriage another try for their sake and for Kaleb's."

He paused for a moment seeing comprehension dawn on her face and then continued "you wanted me to get him married to Camille but that was not possible Emily. Niklaus was already married. I wish I had known he and Camille were getting involved."

She stared at him and said incredulously "Hayley! Why was she acting so distant towards him when he came back and how come no one knew about him and her? How come you never told me this before?"

Elijah gave her ready made answers he had thought-out in the last few months for just in case "she wanted his memory to be triggered by something but when it didnt she told him. Six years is a long time. Servants come and go. I never told you before because Hayley was heartbroken when he left her and she had made me promise not to tell anyone that her husband had left her and their child. I did it for her and her child."

She said still in shock "I cannot believe it. I talked to her about once but she never showed any signs that she knew him."

Elijah felt flustered but hastily said "probably she didn't want to get hurt. He didnt remember her after all" hoping she will buy into it and luckily she did when she said sadly "oh. Camille will be heartbroken but I am happy for Hayley, Kaleb and Niklaus."

Elijah said "yes but she is very brave. She will understand it. Kaleb and Hayley need Niklaus even if he does not have his memories. They can make new ones."

She looked at his hopeful face and prayed for his sake that they do.

Elijah said "let her come to you about this information. Dont pester her. She is already worried about Kaleb."

Emily made a face at him and kissed him saying "I only pester you. How is Kaleb by the way?"

Elijah said kissing her back "not good right now but he is on the way to recovery. They need each other right now so less tension from other sources, better it will be."

She nodded and left the room.

Klaus and Hayley felt relieved when they noticed that the medicines and nurturing started showing results on Kaleb. He turned out to be a fighter and he was on the way to recovery and before they all knew it two weeks went by. On account of Kaleb's sickness Klaus didnt touch that topic of them together with Hayley but spend most of those two weeks with Hayley and Kaleb and with each day his resolution about having them in his life was becoming stronger and stronger. During this time he saw how strong-willed she was, how dedicated she was in getting their son get better, his bed was never cold on of those heating pans that either she or Maria kept on replacing under his blankets, the fire place was never cold which he had started taking care of if she for some reason neglected, his food, her reading him stories which he felt like doing but it was a relief that she was letting him in that room so he didnt interfere, her attitude towards him was still cold but she had cracked open up the door for him to be in his son life. Even though he knew it was temporary arrangement right now but it was enough for right now.

The first day Kaleb left his bed, healthy and happy, after being in it for two weeks he said to Hayley the moment they were alone "I want you to move…" she cut him off by saying "Niklaus, Jackson has proposed to me and I am going to accept it. I …" but he stopped her from saying anything further as he hissed "you cannot accept a marriage proposal as long as you are married to me Hayley."

Hayley gulped her tears and said "we have a month left and then we can do whatever we want to do like you must have been doing all those years."

Klaus said with frustration "I didn't know I was married Hayley. You will not marry Jackson as long as I am alive. After my death you can do whatever you want to do."

Her heart a punch in her stomach at his words and her complexion paled but he missed it as he turned away from her in frustration. She continued to glare at his back and then said "a little more then a month Niklaus."

As she tried to step passed him he grabbed her arm and threw her across the room. She fell on the bed with a thud. He ran his fingers through his hair at losing his temper and said in frustration "I am sorry Hayley but you are not marrying Jackson or anyone and to break this seven year period, I am going to have to ask you to move in with me… today"

She opened her mouth to say something but he raised his hand to stop her from talking and continued saying "you are my wife and you will act like my wife from today."

Hayley hastily got up from his bed saying "no Niklaus I will not."

He ran his finger through his hair saying "Hayley I can force you. I have rights."

She said with racing heart "so do I Niklaus."

He stepped towards her saying "If you don't listen to me I will take Kaleb away from you Hayley. You know husbands have more rights in a marriage."

Hayley gasped saying "you will never Niklaus. You will not do this to me."

His heart ached for her and he thought of taking his words back but then said "then listen to me. I don't remember how things were before but I promise things will be …. better, different this time."

She said unable to keep sadness from her voice "things will never be different with you Niklaus."

He sighed and said "you will see."

When she kept quiet he said "you move your things in the adjoining room but you will share my bed from this day onwards. I will tell Elijah about this decision."

He was about to leave when she said "Nikaus we never used to share bed unless you…" her cheeks burning.

He understood what she was saying and said "well that was then. I dont remember that. New life, new traditions. _You are_ sharing my bed from today."

She stared at him angrily and then stormed out.

Elijah smiled when the door closed behind Niklaus. He felt relieved, first time in the past six years. He felt as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulder. He felt hopeful knowing well that even though Hayley is not willing to let him in her and Kaleb's life, they will become a family for he had seen the change in Klaus. He was no longer that angry Klaus who was forced into this marriage by his father, who looked down at Hayley for he had seen the admiration in his eyes during those quiet evenings after supper when they played chess, the curiosity he had shown many times- just for her and no one else, curiosity who she was and why did she live in the manor, the pull he had seen between Kaleb and his father, the respect he showed for him. He turned around as the door opened and Andrew ran in closely followed by Lily. He motioned her to leave and picked up laughing Andrew and hugged him.

Klaus was staring into the fields wondering _why was she resisting so hard. How bad he was to her? Why would he treat her so badly? Did he really rape her? Even if he didnt love her, he wouldnt rape her._ The fact that he raped her just made him feel dirty. He startled when he heard a rustle. He turned around and saw Hayley standing there. She said coldly "I have accepted your conditions Klaus because you threatened to take my son from me but I am not going to tell him you are his father and that is how things will remain until I feel fit to tell him you are his father. If you want to agree to it then fine otherwise…."

He turned towards her and asked icily "otherwise what Hayley?"

She said "I will take him away from here" Ignoring his shocked expressions, she started to turn but he grabbed her arm and looked into his eyes without saying anything.

She looked into his eyes and said "what? Only you can walk way from your life!"

She yanked her arm away from his grasp but he held her tight and hissed "dont take my understanding of this situation lightly Hayley. Tread lightly. You dare take him away form me… I will forget that you are his mother Hayley!" and let her go.

Hayley stood there looking at him and then turned and left.

Later that evening Hayley walked into the library and found Kaleb sitting in his favorite chair where he was always found. She sighed and walked to him and said "Kaleb."

He looked up and smiled. Hayley was about to say something when the door opened again and Klaus entered the room. Hayley stared at him in shock. He continued to look towards her for a moment and then walked to her and kissed her on her lips to her shock. It was such a short kiss that he broke it even before she could react. He muttered "enough of this. I am claiming my right as a husband. You are my wife and I am making it publicly known."

He grabbed her hand ignoring her furious look, he started to walk towards Kaleb who was looking as surprised and confused as Hayley was. She asked confused, before he could say anything "what are you doing?"

Klaus said "I will not lie about our relationship Hayley. We are husband and wife and not hiding from facts anymore. I want him to know that he is my son."

Hayley said with contempt "you will be disappointed Klaus. He hates you."

Klaus felt a punch in his stomach but said "I know. I will settle for he hates me but knows that his father is back in his life than him hating me and thinking I am dead or have abandoned him."  
They both are interrupted by Kaleb asking "mama what is going on?"

She said "Kaleb… I…wanted to tell you something. Something really important."

Kaleb asked curiously "what mama?"

She knelt down next to him, while Klaus remained standing next to her. She continued a bit hesitantly "you know Lord NIk… Klaus right?"

When he nodded and smiled towards him, she continued a bit hesitantly "he is not only Elijah's brother Kaleb. He is … he is your father."

His eyes flew to Klaus and the moment of admiration that Klaus had seen a second ago was gone, replaced by shock and then pure hatred- a hatred that he couldnt expect from an eight year child. As Klaus watched to his heartache his son took one step back as Hayley hurriedly said "Kaleb my child he had an accident a long time ago and he had lost his memory. He … he was gone to get his treatment but it didnt work…" she stopped talking as he continued to keep walking backwards. With each step of his both of their hearts were sinking. Hayley got up and hurried to him saying "Kaleb, he…" but he cut her off by saying "I hate you" and ran out of the room.

Hayley got up with tears in her eyes and said "are you happy now?"

Klaus said "no. but it was a must Hayley. Whenever he would have found out it would have been devastating for him."

She got up and went after him but he said "I will go."

She shouted "no. He is my responsibility. I have been taking care of him for the past eight years and can do now too."

And left the room leaving him devastated.

\- continued-


	4. Chapter 4 Let future in

For next hour Hayley tried to get him him back from the stable where he was hiding but was having a hard time as he refused to talk to her so at last she went back to the manor and after telling Elijah what had happened she said "help me."

Elijah nodded and followed her to the stable.

Klaus looked out through the window of his room as she saw Hayley and Elijah walking towards the stable and wondered _should he go_ and then he left his room. As he watched, Elijah tried to talk to Kaleb but he kept his back turned towards them. At last Elijah after exchanging looks with both him and Hayley said "give him some time to come to process all that he has leaned today."

Hayley nodded and sat on the hay near him but he moved away breaking her heart. Klaus looked at them and then strolled to her and sat next to her without saying anything. She wiped her eyes but still he didnt comment on anything. They sat there quietly watching him, their heart breaking for their child who was crying non-stop and was not willing to talk to them. He got up and walked away from them to another hay stack and curled up on it. It started to get chilly so he took off his coat. He handed it to her motioning her to put on Kaleb. To his relief she took it without protest, got up and put it on Kaleb who too didnt struggle perhaps because he was cold. She walked back to the hay and sat next to him. After some time they realized that he had drifted off to sleep. Hayley got up and took a step towards him but Klaus stopped her. He scooped him up effortlessly in his arm, feeling too overwhelmed to say anything and took him back to his room. After putting him down in his bed he left the room without saying anything to her.

By evening the news that Hayley Marshall was in fact Hayley Mikaelson had spread through the manor like a fire just like the news about them sleeping in one room but with a bigger impact. The questions the servants had been asking in the dark hours was answered. The question why was Klaus Mikaelson back now was answered. The question why Kaleb called Elijah "uncle" was answered. The relationship between Elijah and Hayley was answered.

That evening when Maria was moving her things in the room adjoining to Klaus she felt like crying. She wanted to leave the manor the first time in the last six years but from the event of the past few weeks she had realized her son needed his father.

He was not in the room, when she entered his room after making sure Kaleb was sleeping still angry with her, still not talking to her. She was feeling furious towards Klaus even though he was there for Kaleb that evening in the stable. She stood there looking around the room which once she occasionally shared with him. She looked at the spot where she had broken down and cried bitterly when he had left. She looked toward the big bed, the bedding was changed but the furniture was same. She resigned feeling tired of having his war of her heart and mind and walked to it and took off her robe. When she laid in his bed, she felt weird, her heart was racing as if some animal was after her. She wondered _what will she do. She cannot live with a person so cruel. He says that he has changed but no one really changes. What if he gets cruel with Kaleb . No. He will never hurt Kaleb . I will never let him._ She recalled those cold winter nights when Kaleb was crying hard because he had stuffy nose and Klaus was shouting telling her to make him quiet and at last he threw her out of the room along with Kaleb in that cold . She wiped her eyes and turned to one side.

Klaus entered his room feeling apprehensive and not sure what he was going to do but sure that he had to do this. Even though he was expecting her but actually seeing her in the bed already tucked away, he took a sigh of relief. He walked to her feeling strange. He saw her face turned away from his side of the bed. Seeing her sleeping on left side which normally was his side, he wondered did he use to sleep on right side of the bed? He continued to look towards her for a minute and then fixed her blanket before he went to the bath chamber to change his clothes. He laid down next to her and looked towards her back. They were husband and wife but he didn't remember anything about her. He didn't know how to be a husband, what he knew was how to be a lover and he was great at that, he had discovered that during the past six years. He suddenly recalled all of his affairs during this time and cursed himself for never finding out about his past in which he had a wife and a kid.

Hayley knew he was awake. They rarely shared beds but she had loved him once and she knew all his habits. She knew all his habit even if he didnt remember. He had changed but not that much. Some things never changed like him sleeping on his stomach with his hand on his partner's pillow like he was doing it right now. The only difference was it she was his partner today when in past many a times his partners were those prostitutes he used to bring to torture her. She knew if she were to move she would touch his hand and she had no intention of doing that. She had just made up her mind about not letting him in her heart again, not wanting to get hurt again. After sometime when she was sure he had gone to sleep she sneaked out of the bed and was almost to the door when she heard him say "do you have any idea what a husband would think if his wife sneaks out of the room at this time of the night?"

She turned towards him. Seeing his eyes closed she got angry and said "I am going to check on Kaleb ."

He sat up and said "you are running away from me."

Hayley said angrily "yes I am. I don't want to be within inches of you."

When he continued to stare at her without saying anything she started to feel guilty. she walked back to the bed, took off her robe ignoring his stare. She got under the blanket and closed her eyes. A moment later she felt him settling down again.

Next morning when she woke up she noticed curtains drawn around the bed. She laid there noticing one of many changes since he had returned. She could hear the voice. One belonged to him and other other belonged to Maria. she laid there and listened as she said "Master Kaleb is looking for her."

He said "send him here."

She said "yes my lord."

She laid there not wanting to get up for some reason and then she remembered it was Saturday.

Klaus looked towards the curtain wondering should he wake her up or not. He was lost in thoughts when the door opened and Maria came in. He asked "where is Kaleb ?"

She said "Lord Klaus, he refused to come."

Hayley's heart ached for both of them. She thought for a moment and then got up from the bed. She picked up her robes and wore it and withdrew the curtains. Her gaze met Maria. She said "it is alright Maria. I will go tend to him."

After she retreated Klaus said "did you sleep well?"

She looked towards him and said "yes" not sure how to respond to him and went to the big changing chamber to put some clothes on.

He stood there feeling awkward not knowing what he was supposed to do when she came out changed into a blue dress. She started towards the door when he impulsively held her hand and pulled her towards him. She started to feel nervous and said "Niklaus please let me go."

Klaus said "one kiss Hayley."

She said angrily "no Niklaus."

That just did it. He pulled her up and planted a very angry kiss on her lips which just buckled her knees. Before she could react it broke. Klaus stared at her as her eyes filled with tears and she said "like I said, you can never change Niklaus."

He felt as if she had slapped him and was so taken aback that he let her go.

She stepped back and retreated from the room wiping her eye.

She spend the day with Kaleb who refused to talk to her but was letting her be in his company which to her was a huge improvement. Around noon, he said to her, his first word since yesterday "I am going with Elizabeth" and left before she could say anything. She felt too restless so she locked herself in her old room and tried to get lost in her stitching.

She was stitching a dress on the sewing machine set in her old room when she heard Emily say "Hayley."

She turned towards her and said "Oh Emily. Come in."  
Emily walked to her and after looking at her face she leaned in and wiped her cheek making her realize that she was crying.

She felt flustered and said "it is just difficult with him.."

Emily cut her off by saying "I can understand. He does not remember anything. I must be frustrating for you both to connect with that past lost."

She stared at her wondering what she was talking about and then realized Elijah must have told her something else and made a mental note of talking to Elijah about what the had told Emily.

When she kept quiet Emily said "listen Niklaus seems to be gentleman. I am sure with time everything will get better. Even if he does not remember anything you both can make new wonderful memories."

She continued to talk to her about random things trying to draw her out and eventually succeeded.

By the time Emily left she had mixed feelings. She wanted to feel hopeful but she didnt want to built up her expectations from him to not get hurt by him again.

She got up from her spot and walked to the window. She wiped the window pane ideally when she saw Camille and Klaus standing opposite each other. Her heart sank when Camille turned and walked away from Klaus and he kept looking towards her.

Klaus continued to stare as Camille walking away from him, with regret in his heart at breaking her heart unintentionally. He felt at loss at how bitterly she had cried realizing for the first time that she was falling for him. He was lost in his thoughts when he didnt know why he turned and looked towards the window and his eyes met Hayley's. As he watched she turned away from the window.

Before Hayley knew it two week went by. Even though Kaleb was less angry towards her now he was still distant from Klaus who she could see was trying but from where she was standing she could see that was not enough. She felt frustrated that even if those efforts were not helping Kaleb, they were melting her heart towards him which she was hating. One day when she was reading a book out of blue she stared thinking about Jackson and she realized that she didnt miss him at all in these past two months which made her question the extent of her feeling for him.

He was getting used to having her in his life. Having her share his room which had started to feel more warm to him ever since she had moved in with him. There was always fire burning in his room, bed made and oil-lamp burning. All of these were happening before too but something was different. He couldnt put his finger on but something was different. His frustration at not being able to warm Kaleb towards him against all his effort was building up. All of that tension was not helping to control the feelings that he was developing for Hayley. Feeling that had started during those long cold nights- spending night after night next to her, their bodies touching occasionally in their sleep, the warmth of which would wake him up and he would stare at her peaceful face in the dim light of fire. Those feeling to his surprise were growing by the day but he knew he couldnt rush things with her. He had to take his time with her. Sometimes he couldnt believed that he was falling for her when he had just met her and she hates him. Her and Elijah's words about her loving him once were confusing him. He often wondered how could she love him if he was so cruel to her.

One night two weeks after she moved in his room, when he entered the room, the lamp were turned down, fire was burning and she was sitting by the fireplace. He looked towards her and his need for her reached a level where he knew he had to have her. Their eyes met and she started to walk away form him. He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him and asked in a soft voice "Hayley will you sleep with me."

Hayley didnt know what to say so she said "I have to change my clothes."

He said "right."

When she came back after changing her clothes he was lying on the bed with eyes closed after shedding off his coat. She sighed and fixed his blanket wondering when will her life settle down now that he is back. As she started to turn he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him. Hayley gasped as she understood his intention but he had rolled her on the bed and was kissing her before she could respond. She pushed him away and started to get up but he grabbed her hand and stared at her face in the lamp light saying "Hayley…"

When she started to shake her head he said "I am asking about my right Hayley, Just like it is your right to be taken care of by me."

When she didnt say anything he kissed her again and then the kiss deepened and she sighed.

Suddenly all the sense woke in her. How could she resist him when he was finally touching her how she always wanted him to touch her. She became selfish and in that moment of weakness she stopped struggling and let him please her. His hands move down her body to her hip and caress it making her gaps for air. They come back up and fondled her breast gently squeezing it as his lips continue to kiss her lips. He slowly lifted her shift making her nervous and then slipped his breaches down. Hayley held on her breath waiting for the roughness to come but it never. The gentleness with which he made love to her, just took her breath away and she moaned into his neck as his face got buried in the folds of her neck. She cursed herself at the same time when she felt pleased by him. When he was down, he stayed there linger his lips in the folds of her neck and then he fell on her side and to her surprise he pulled her towards him. She closed her eyes as she felt fulfilled, her buried desires fulfilled.

When next morning she woke up he seemed to be sleeping. She started to slip away when he said "Hayley…"

She said "what is it?" coldly.

He said "I thought last night …"

She cut him off by saying "it was just sex Niklaus. Married couples have it, does not mean anything. I still dont love you and still have not forgiven you."

Saying that she got up from the bed and left the bed leaving the curtains still drawn. A few moments later Maria came in and helped her with the bath while she sat there thinking about how lively she had felt when he had made love to her. First time in the her adult life she who had thought all her desires were dead could see them walking up again and she was hating it. Hating it with passion.

With each passing day he was noticing that instead of moving forward they were moving backwards. Kaleb hardly came to him. Hayley hardly talked to him. Even before she rarely smiled in his company but she did in gathering but now she had stopped doing that too. Ever since that night of them together she had started coming late to bed and getting up before him. In fact leaving the room before he would get up. They hardly saw each other. She tried to keep herself occupied with Emily, kids and house whereas he started to wonder if he should find out about his past, find out what exactly he did to her and Kaleb, to make up for the wrongs he has done to her or just make new memories in the hopes that she will eventually forgive him. He often wondered how could he hate her when he cared about her so much now.

One day after having a nice productive day with Elijah in the farm, fields, court, riding he asked him"was our relationship like this before I lost my memory?" taking himself and him by surprise at asking something about his past.

Elijah looked towards him without saying anything for a moment and then he and said "no" and got off his horse, handed the reins to the Jack, the saddle man, and went back towards manor leaving him confused.

Elijah took his riding boots off thinking about what Niklaus had asked him and wondered ' _how could he tell him that even though he was born and bred with Niklaus who knew tElijah as his brother, he would never trade him with Niklaus who didnt know Elijah as his brother? How could he tell him that he want to forget that brother — the brother who was arrogant, often cruel and broke everyone's heart whenever he got the opportunity, but he cannot forget him? How could he tell him that he would rather have that brother with destructive persona and this brother with productive persona at the same time?_ ' He held his head in desperation as he recalled how Niklaus had hit Hayley one night, so bad that he had to interfere and Kaleb was crying so hard that he couldnt take it anymore and they ended up having a physical altercation resulting in Elijah getting ten stitches in his hand. He sighed and looked up as the door opened and Emily walked in with a smile on her lips.

After dinner he was playing chess with Elijah when he saw Kaleb walking towards them. He looked towards him expectantly but when he asked Elijah "uncle Elijah, my violin string came loose" his heart sank.

Elijah said "Niklaus, help the lad. It is my turn."

Klaus noticed his suddenly gone defiant face but he took the violin and fixed it. When he handed it back to him, Kaleb said "I dont need it anymore" and walked away from him. Elijah looked towards Klaus bewildered. Klaus ran his hand on his neck and said "he is having a hard time accepting me."

Elijah asked, surprised "since when? He liked you."

Klaus laughed humorlessly "since he found out I am his father."

Elijah said slightly concerned "ah. What are you doing about it?"

He said "trying."

Elijah followed his gaze and saw Hayley talking to Kaleb. As he watched she looked towards them and then looked away making him suspicious that it was not just Kaleb, Niklaus was having problem with but he said to himself "at least he is trying this time."

Later that night he turned towards her and then after staring at her turned back for a moment, he turned her towards him.

Hayley felt confused. She wanted to push him away but she wanted him to treat her gently too. When he brushed his fingers against her cheek, she started to crumble but kept the resolve of not giving in.

Klaus felt frustrated and then he took of his pajama and with one swift movement he lifted her up effortlessly and sat her on his lap. From the shocked expression on her face he gathered that it was something new to her. He raised her nightdress a bit and settled her down on his hardness and started moving her. A moan escaped her month without realizing it as her eyes closed for a moment. He continued to move her until she took over and grabbed his hand, took it to her breast as she started to lose herself. He kept his eye on her face, his hands caressed her tiny firm breasts and then he sat up, engulfed her body and slipped into her. She sighed into his neck as her arms got wound around his neck and he started to move her gently. The moan escaping her mouth were making him feel as if he was amending something. When he finished as she sighed, the words were out of his mouth "Hayley I love you."

At once he realized his mistake as she got stilled and her relaxed expressions changed to shock. She got off of him and left the bed.

He ran his fingers through his hair and fell on the bed. He cursed himself _'what has he done. He should have waited. She was not there yet.'_

To his dismay she didnt come to bed but he knew that she was in the room. He didnt talk to her because he didn't know what to say to her. He realized that he said that because he thought she will feel loved but it didnt work out that way. He wondered _did he mean it?_ And realized that he did. He was there but she was not there. He should have waited a bit longer. He drifted off to sleep feeling depressed at their situation knowing well that she didnt come to the bed. Next morning when he woke up, the curtains of the bedroom were withdrawn but the curtains around his bed were still drawn and he could hear whispers. He laid there listening to them. After some time he recognized them to be Kaleb and Hayley's. He sighed when he said "I hate him. I don't want to talk to him."

Hayley said "Kaleb, he is your father. Dont talk like that. He… he loves you."

He could hear hesitation in her voice and that just dropped a ball in his stomach.

Kaleb said adamantly "I dont want him."

She said "you know what? I am really glad that your father is back in your life."

Klaus stayed there taking in the use of "your" instead of "our" and his heart felt like exploding.

She continued "you can do all stuff with him that uncle Elijah does with Andrew."

Kaleb said "he does that with me too. I dont need him."

There was sound of running steps and the door opening and closing.

After some time he heard the door open and close again and he knew she was gone. He got up, asked Henrik, his servant, to help him with his bath for a change and then went to the courts.

In the afternoon, he was coming back from the courts when he heard Kaleb say "I dont want to mother. I hate him" which stopped him in his track. As he watched she firmly said "no. This is the last time you are talking like that about him. _Do you understand?_ " as she grabbed his hands.

Kaleb said angrily "Jackson told me that I am the man in my family. I have to take care of you. So it is my decision who can come in our life" shocking him and Hayley at the same time. Before she could do anything he pushed her aside and ran incidentally towards Klaus's direction. Klaus came out of trance and without thinking he grabbed his arm, stopping him and said in a firm voice "Kaleb Mikaelson, you will not treat your mother like that. Go and apologize to her right this instance."

There was defiance in his eyes but he didnt say anything. He turned to Hayley who was still in shock at what had happened. He walked to her and and said "I am sorry mama."

Hayley gulped her tears and said "it is alright my son."

He looked at her face for a moment and then hugged her saying "I am sorry mama."

She kissed her head, her eyes meeting Klaus's who was looking at both of them, his expression changing from anger to confusion to surprise.

Kaleb then stepped back and asked "can I go now?"

She said "Kaleb" but he walked away from them.

Their eyes met again and she walked away from him.

Later that night he was sitting in front of the fireplace when Maria came in and put the logs in the fireplace and then retreated. He was lost in thoughts looking into the warm burning fire when the door opened startling him out of his thoughts. He turned towards it and saw her walking in with bent head. He asked "has he gone to sleep?" startling her.

She was quiet for a moment and then nodded. She took one step towards the bed and said "yes."

He asked "does he always treat you like that?"

Hayley said "no. This is the first time. I dont know what happened?"

Klaus said "have you talked to him about it?"

Hayley said "no."

When he kept quiet she said after slight hesitation "Niklaus if you want him to accept you then you will have to make more effort. It is not that I don't appreciate what you did today but you cannot put your foot down when he needs discipline while other times just give up."

He asked "why did we get married Hayley?" taking her off guard.

Hayley asked "what?"

Klaus said "why did we get married?"

Hayley walked toward the changing chamber, saying "why do you want to know? You said you wanted to make new memories."

When there was quiet she continued to undo the ties at the back of her dress when suddenly she felt warm fingers taking over. She looked over her should towards him, his expressions unreadable in that dim light from the lamp. She said as she turned her face away from him "I see you have learned a lot" as he expertly worked on the ties.

His fingers stop working on her dress and he asked "I gather that I didnt know how to do it."

She said, feeling weird as his fingers now worked on her corset "it was not the matter of knowing. Anyone can learn anything if they put the mind to it. You were plainly never interested."

He stared at the side of her face in the dim light wondering _'how could he resist this beautiful face'_. He leaned in and whispered against her ear "but now I am."

He slowly turned her towards her, her heart beating out of her chest. He cupped her face, leaned in and kissed her so softly that her knees buckled. He felt her crumpling but immediately caught her. As he looked into suddenly gone blurry eyes, the muscles in his stomach tightened. As he continued to look into her eyes, she pushed him away form her, wiping her tears. She took off her dress and corset and took a deep breath to calm herself down knowing well he was standing behind her looking towards her. She turned and left the changing chamber without looking towards him.

He stood here for a moment lost at what he should do and then went to the bed too. As he laid down she said "I was your maid , beneath your status. One day you had a row with your father which was not something new. You weren't exactly known for your peaceful temperament but that day matters got out of control and it became a matter of ego to both sides so to stop you from…ummm…. your father got you married to me which basically was to punish you for obvious reasons- you hated maids and the status difference."

Klaus's heart was sinking with each word. He asked her "what was the fight about?"

She looked towards him and said "your regular indulgence to prostitutes."

He whispered, his gaze penetrating hers "and after the marriage?" even though he had an idea to his question.

When she continued to stare into his eyes, his heart sank. He grabbed her hand saying "Hayley I…"

She pried it free from his grasp saying "I dont need your apology Kla.…Niklaus. You asked me and I told you. I didnt tell you to get a promise for future or an apology for the past."

She turned away from her and closed her eyes and silently cried herself to sleep knowing well he was awake.

He couldn't sleep that night.

Next morning when Hayley woke up, she turned towards his side of the bed and saw it empty. She sighed and regretted telling him about his past, feeling guilty that _he shouldn't have been burdened with something he does not remember. It was her burden now and Elijah's but mostly hers. He is a changed man. Even she couldn't deny that so why put him through that burden which was not hers and Elijah's now._ She put on her robe and parted the curtains. She saw him sitting near the fireplace looking into it. She drew back the curtains around the bed but he still didn't look towards her which made the pit in her stomach bigger. She was about to step into the changing chamber when she heard him ask "is Kaleb result of a rape?"

She sighed, turned to him and stared at him looking into the fire. She asked "Niklaus why are you doing this? The past is not your burden. It is mine. I have been carrying it and can carry it in future too."

He closed his eyes feeling devastated at the unsaid words looming in the tense air as she continued to look towards him for a moment, sighed and with heavy heart went to take a bath. She thought of calling Maria to assist her as she had lost all will to do anything but then she picked herself up and continued to get ready.

When she came out, he was not in the room.

Throughout the day she kept feeling guilty for telling him about their past. By evening she was nervous reck on top of that she had not seen him since morning and it was really dark. Her heart was beating out of her chest. She realized that even though she had not associated any expectations with him but she had come to realize that she didnt want him to go away from her life again. After putting Kaleb in his bed she came to her room and started pacing thinking where was he. She didn't know how long she paced when suddenly the door opened and she looked expectantly towards it but seeing Kaleb stopped her heart again.

She asked him, surprised "Kaleb! what are you doing up?"

He asked after slight hesitation "is he home?"

Her heart ached for him. She rushed to him and hugged her tight saying "he will be. Why don't you sleep. You can talk to him in the morning."

He pushed her away saying "I dont want to talk to him."

She looked at his sad face, gone were those twinkling eyes, naughty smile. She said "Kaleb it is alright to worry about him. He is your fath…"

But he turned away before she could finish her sentence and left the room.

She stood there feeling lonely and sad for him and wiped her eyes realizing that she was crying. She looked up as the door opened and he stepped in.

Their eyes met, he could see anger and hurt in hers but when she didnt say anything he felt disappointed and realized that he would have felt better if she had said something.

He was trying to sleep thinking about the day he had. His thoughts still tangled as they were in the morning. His heart was heavier than it was in the morning. He felt clueless about what he should do to make everything right. He startled out of his thoughts when he saw her sneaking out of the bed. He looked towards her as she sneaked out of their room. He wondered ' _where she was going?'_

Hayley opened the door quietly and walked to his bed. He was lying awake as she and expected. She knelt next to him and said "he is back" as she brushed blond hair out of his eyes.

He continued to look towards her and turned away from her saying "I hate him."

Next afternoon, Klaus was in the library reading a book when the door opened and he looked up. As his eyes met Kaleb's, he started to retreat but he said "Kaleb come here."

He stopped moving back but didnt move forward too. Klaus felt frustrated. He said "Kaleb, I need to talk to you about something."

He said "I dont want to talk to you about anything."

But he walked in, closed the door and went to the shelf to get a book for himself. After taking it he turned towards the door.

He asked trying to make another effort "Do you want to go riding with me tomorrow?"

He stopped and said without turning towards him "no" and left.

Klaus looked towards the closed door in frustration and then snap the book shut wondering should he go after him or not but then lost the nerves for some reason.

Next morning when he woke up his head was hurting so he stayed in bed.

He called for Henrik and said "tell Lord Elijah, I will not come today."

When he left Hayley asked him "why?"

He said without opening his eyes "My head hurts."

She kept looking at him not knowing what to do.

He was lying on his bed as his head was hurting when the door opened. He looked up as he peeked through his eyes and saw Kaleb walking in. He said "mama…" but stopped as his eyes met Klaus's.

As Hayley walked out from the changing chamber she saw Kaleb in the room. She asked "what…" but he was already retreating the room.

She hurried after him after catching Klaus devastated look, and caught him just before he was leaving the room. She asked him touching his cheek "what is it?"

He said "I needed some help with my reading."

She said "alright bring it here."

Kaleb's eyes went to Klaus and caught him looking towards him.

She said "listen it is not nice to be rude to someone who is sick. I have to take care of him. You get your book here. We will sit by the nice warm fireplace."

She turned around as he nodded and left and spotted him looking towards them. As she watched he turned away from her and closed his eyes making her heart ache for him.

After sometime he opened his eyes and looked towards them. He laid there watching them studying, laughing and smiling. He wondered ' _if he had not lost his memories and left them would he have destroyed them completely?'_

He wished he could go and sit with them but he knew the moment he will go to them, Kaleb will leave so he just stayed in the bed looking towards them feeling some contentment that he was in the same room room as he was.

For the next few weeks he and Hayley continue to share bed every night and they ended up having sex every fortnight but he could see the wall was still there and she was not willing to break it. The only time she let go of herself a little bit was during their intimate moment but then she would be back to guarding herself, self preservation mode, which he didnt really blame her knowing how much he had hurt her in past. Kaleb was not exactly warming up to him but he too had stopped running away from him. He would often come to their room now and sit near the fireplace, still not talking to him but Klaus he was not really happy with this progress but he couldnt do anything. He was trying everything. His frustration was increasing at the speed at which their relationship was developing and his patience was starting to wear off. Often he felt like shaking him until he comes to accept him. When he would see him with Elijah or Marcel riding horse his heart would fill with jealousy and he would want to jump in and take that responsibly but he was losing courage with each passing day too. He was losing hope that he will ever truly make them his or become theirs.

Monday morning, Klaus was walking towards the court thinking about his and Kaleb recent step back

 ** _flashback Klaus_**

 ** _1 day ago_**

 _He said "let me show you."_

 _Kaleb said "no."_

 _He grabbed his arm and said firmly "Kaleb, you cannot ignore me all your life. I am your father and I am here to stay."_

 _He said adamantly "I dont need you."  
Klaus sighed, tried to calm himself down but he lost it and angrily said "you do."_

 _He said again "I dont need a father. I have a mother."_

 _And walked way leaving him feeling devastated._

 ** _end flashback_**

He cursed himself for losing temper with him again. He was lost in thoughts when he heard a loud voice saying "what do you mean Hayley?"

He stopped and turned towards the direction as he heard her say "I am sorry Jackson. I don't know how to tell you. I never thought he will come back. He deserted us. Now he is back and he _is my husband._ I cannot forget that and I never did."

Jackson said angrily "apparently you did. You promised me Hayley."

Klaus's heart skipped a beat as he recalled his proposal to her. She said "Jackson I told you a few months later. Seven year deserted time period was still in place. I couldn't cheat on my vows Jackson. Please forgive me."

Hearing pleading in her voice, made him annoyed. He stepped forward making his presence known and asked "is there a problem Hayley?"

Hayley spun around and said "um no. Klaus… Niklaus, This is Jackson, my… my friend. Jackson this is Niklaus, my husb…husband."

Her heart was beating out of her chest as she could sense anger building up in Klaus and anger appearing on Jackson's face but she thanked her luck when Jackson said after a moment of silence "lord Niklaus. It is a pleasure to meet you. Your wife… you are lucky to have a woman like Hayley in your life"

Before Klaus could respond he left. Hayley felt like crying at breaking the heart of the only one person who ever truly cared about her. She started to turn when he grabbed her arm and said "do you love him?"

When she didnt turn and didnt reply, he let her arm go with heavy heart and went to the courts.

He thought a lot that day about their situation just like he had been doing for the past few weeks but today after seeing her interaction with Jackson he reached at a decsion. Later that night when Hayley was in Kaleb's room she turned around as she heard the door opened. Seeing Klaus there surprised her but he walked to Kaleb and said "good night my.. my son."

He touched his hair softly and left before Kaleb or she could say anything.

When she laid in their bed some time later after turning out the lamps he pulled her towards her and made love to her so beautifully that it scared her; his eye were continuously on her face, his hands were caressing her naked body for today he had taken off all of her clothes for the first time ever since they had gotten back together, his lips had tasted each and every part of her body so gently and softly that by the time he was done she was on the verge of begging him to fulfill her and when he did she felt as if she was flying, but when he went to sleep holding her naked body after making sure she was well covered by the blanket her heart started panicking, for she knew something bad was about to happen. She continued to look at his face, the peace which he had lost since the day he had found about her and Kaleb, and drifted off to sleep.

Next morning when she woke up he was not next to her and her heart jumped. That bad feeling she had been having just became a reality. "He had left them again" the first thought that crossed her mind as she sat up bringing the blanket with her. She hastily put her shift on and stepped out, parting the curtains. She took a deep breath of relief when she saw him sitting on the chair near the fireplace.

HE asked "did you sleep well?"

She recalled he had said the exact same thing on her first day in this room. She realized how different her feeling from then to now were. She nodded and went to change her clothes. When she came back he was standing near the fireplace. He walked to her and held her hand. He took her to the bed and sat her down making the dread in her stomach increase.

Klaus said "Hayley I have thought a lot in the past few days and as much as I want another chance with you and Kaleb I have realized that you don't want me in your life. You and Kaleb both hate me. He is not willing to accept me as his father and I cannot bear to see this hate in his eyes. I dont want to leave but I cannot see the two people who I care about the most right now to hate me this much. I am leaving but this time I am taking my memories of you and him with me. I have survived past six years with no memories of who I was and made new memories. The only thing I had was my name. This time I have a lot more and I can live my life on these memories. I only have one request from you. Please don't let Kaleb hate me forever."

She looked at him in shock and was lost for words. The pit in her stomach was becoming bigger with each word of his.

He continued caressing her fingers unconsciously "I don't remember or cannot comprehend how I could be so cruel to you Hayley because what I feel for you now makes no sense that I would have hated you so much and do all that to you. I hope you will forget about me and forgive me with passage of time."

He paused for a moment and then said reluctantly "you are free to marry Jackson or anyone if you feel like. He seems to care about you and you love him too."

He kissed her cold hand, got up and left the room leaving her shocked. She stared at her hands which he was holding a moment ago, where he had just kissed her and then she ran out. She looked around but couldn't find him anywhere. She ran down the corridors not stopping when Emily asked "Hayley what happened?"

As she stepped out of the manor she saw him walking towards the stable. She ran after him.

Klaus's heart was exploding at the step he had just taken. He wondered _'how will Kaleb ever forgive him after him walking out of his life again.'_

His thought were interrupted as he felt someone yanking him backwards. He turned back and saw her standing there panting. He stared at her tears running down her cheek and then pulled her into a fierce hug saying desperately "Hayley…I am so sorry for what I have put you through. Please forgive me."

She said crying into his arms "I have already forgiven you Niklaus. I was just not ready to accept it. I love you so much. I don't think I ever truly hated you. Even when I wanted you gone I still wanted you back. I hated seeing you with Camille. That was the day I realized that I am still in love with you. Why? I want to hate you but I cannot. You are father to my son. I want to hate you…"

He tightened his grip around her saying "I will make everything better."

She suddenly broke the hug, realizing that they were outside, and said "someone will see us."

Klaus smiled and said "let them. We are not doing anything wrong."

Hayley looked towards him, her heart feeling light seeing the smile on his face and the words "you never acknowledged me as your wife in public" died on her lips. The only thing she did was smile openly for the first time and hold his hand, twined his fingers with hers.

He kissed her hand, having an idea that she was about to say something from their past but felt relieved that she did. When she said "lets go back in" he nodded and they walked back towards the manor with hands in each other's grasp, not knowing a pair of blue eyes, dimples in his cheek, smile on his lips and desire to have his father to be there for him, were watching them from a window in manor.

* * *

 **The end.**

 _ **A/N: I hope you like it. A bit sad but I loved writing it.**_

 _ **Thanks for the wonderful reviews and for reading this story.**_


End file.
